


Licht und Schatten

by Trichia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Dimension Travel, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Portals, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Unrequited Love, War, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Ich bin Lucas Knight und dies ist meine Geschichte….„Schreckliches birgt die Zukunft. Zwillinge werden geboren werden unter dem Zeichen des Mondes. Schwarz und Weiß, Licht und Schatten, alles ist vorherbestimmt, alles ist eins. Des einen Schicksal ist die Finsternis, des anderen das Licht. Diese Finsternis wird alles verschlingen und die Welt mit Blut tränken. Im Geheimen wird behütet und geschützt, ein Funken Licht überleben.Wenn die Zeit der Entscheidungsschlacht gekommen ist, werden vier Krieger aufeinandertreffen. Sie müssen eins werden, sowohl im Geiste als auch im Herzen, sonst können sie nicht gegen die Dunkelheit bestehen und mit ihnen wird die Welt untergehen“ Weissagung der Seherin Shimotsuki





	1. Chapter 1

„ _Schreckliches birgt die Zukunft. Zwillinge werden geboren werden unter dem Zeichen des Mondes. Schwarz und Weiß, Licht und Schatten, alles ist vorherbestimmt, alles ist eins. Des einen Schicksal ist die Finsternis, des anderen das Licht. Diese Finsternis wird alles verschlingen und die Welt mit Blut tränken. Im Geheimen wird behütet und geschützt, ein Funken Licht überleben._

 _Wenn die Zeit der Entscheidungsschlacht gekommen ist, werden vier Krieger aufeinandertreffen. Sie müssen eins werden, sowohl im Geiste als auch im Herzen, sonst können sie nicht gegen die Dunkelheit bestehen und mit ihnen wird die Welt untergehen“_ Weissagung der Seherin Shimotsuki1.

„ _Wenn das weiße Schwarz und das Rot in tiefer Liebe zueinander entbrennen, und sich das Herz der Dunkelheit nach der Liebe des Einen verzehrt, dessen Herz bereits vergeben ist und es somit nicht erhört, erst dann kann das Licht endgültig über die Dunkelheit obsiegen und das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen“._ Zweite Weissagung der Seherin Shimotsuki

„ _Nur der Hirsch mit dem silbernen Geweih kann den Herrn der Finsternis zu Fall bringen. Denn die tief empfundene, aufrichtige Liebe wird das Böse im Herzen ausmerzen und Heilung bringen.“_

Geheimer Zusatz der Weissagungen der Seherin Shimotsuki

Prolog

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Mylord?“

„Ja. Ich habe einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag für dich“, die Stimme des Dunklen Herrschers ließ dem Assassinen jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. Obwohl er ihm seit Jahren treu als rechte Hand und Assassine diente, hatte er noch nie das Gesicht seines Herrn gesehen. Es war immer unter einer schwarzen Kapuze verborgen. „Wie lautet euer Befehl?“.

Der Dunkle Herrscherwies mit einer behandschuhten Hand auf den Seherstein der vor dem Thron in einer Halterung ruhte. In ihm erschien das Bild eines jungen Mannes mit hellbraunem, kinnlangem Haar und grünen Augen. „Finde diesen Jungen und töte ihn!“

„Wie ihr wünscht“. Der Assassine verbeugte sich und verschmolz mit den Schatten.

 

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000010758 StartFragment:0000000473 EndFragment:0000010741

Kapitel 1

Alles begann an einem lauen Samstagabend vor gut anderthalb Jahren. Ich hatte mir gerade einen tollen Kinofilm angesehen und schlenderte, in Gedanken immer noch beim Film, nichts Böses ahnend durch eine etwas düstere Seitengasse hinterm Kino. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte plötzlich eine vermummte Gestalt vor mir auf. Zuerst hielt ich ihn für einen Penner, und ging an ihm vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich etwas Silbernes aufblitzen. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte wurde mir eine Klinge an die Kehle gepresst. Ich dachte mir nur „Scheiße, ich will nicht sterben!“. Eine raue Stimme zischte mir ins Ohr „das ist eine Ende!“. Diese Worte rissen mich aus der Erstarrung und ich besann mich meiner Kung Fu Künste. Für solche Fälle hatte ich doch Jahre lang trainiert!

Mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen konnte ich diesen Irren ausschalten. Als dieser kampfunfähig und bewusstlos am Boden zwischen aufgeplatzten Müllsäcken lag, traute ich mich näher an ihn heran. Er trug äußerst seltsame Kleidung, aufgrund derer ich nicht an mich halten konnte und ihm Kapuze und Gesichtsschleier vom Kopf zog. Der Mann hatte Tierohren! Diese unterstrichen nur noch die animalische Schönheit seines Gesichts. Und was lugte da vorwitzig aus seinem Mundwinkel? Ein kleiner Reißzahn!. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, mein Angreifer sah aus als wäre er gerade aus einem Manga entsprungen und soweit ich wusste fand in diesem Monat keine Con* in unsere Stadt statt. Aber was mich am meisten interessierte war, wieso er mich überhaupt angegriffen hatte.

„U..urgh“. Der Irre begann sich wieder zu regen und so machte ich dass ich davonkam. Wieder auf der Hauptstraße pfiff ich nach einem Taxi.

∞

Die Diener und Höflinge erzitterten unter der Gewalt und der Lautstärke der Worte die durch die Gänge des riesigen Gemäuers hallten. „Du wagst es mir unter die Augen zu kommen, nachdem du so schändlich versagt hast?“ brüllte der Dunkle. „Wie konntest du nur so versagen? Du, meine rechte Hand? Sag mir das! Du der als der gefürchtetste Meuchelmörder und Kämpfer galtst?!

„M….mein Herr, i…ich habe mein Bestes getan, aber …. dieser Junge…. er, er beherrscht eine Kampfkunst, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe! Er muss ein starker und mächtiger Magier sein!“ wimmerte der Assassine außer sich vor Angst, denn er wusste um die tödliche Macht des Dunklen Herrschers. „Ach und das hält die auf? Meinem besten Mann? Ich hätte nie gedacht dass du so nachlassen könntest! Ich brauche keinen schwachen, wimmernden Welpen an meiner Seite sondern eine blutrünstige Bestie!“ zischte Kurayami*1. Der Dunkle Herrscher hob seine rechte Hand, schwarze Flammen loderten auf und Sekunden später war da eine „neunschwänzige Katze“ aus dunkler Materie. „Du wirst Schmerzen erleiden, Schmerzen wie du sie noch nie erfahren hast und du wirst mich anflehen deinem armseliges Leben ein Ende zusetzten, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin“, säuselte der Dunkle und schlug zu.

„AAAAARRRGHH!“

Alle in der Festung hörten die grauenerregenden Schreie des Erbarmungswürdigen und flehten zu den Göttern sie mögen sie vor dem Zorn ihres Herrn schützen.

Einige Zeit später.

„Kūtsu, du bist der zweitbeste Krieger in meinem Heer, führe du nun den Auftrag den ich diesem elenden Wurm Ryōshi gab zu Ende. Vernichte diesen Jungen!“ Die Stimme des Dunklen Herrschers war tödlich ruhig. „Mein Gebieter, ich werde tun was ihr mir befahlt!“. Diese Worte wurde mit einer emotionslosen, zischelnder Stimme vorgetragen. Der zuerst menschliche Schatten begann sich zu verändern. Er wurde immer größer und reptilienhafter. Schließlich erhob sich ein riesiger Körper in die Lüfte.

∞

Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich mit einem Taxi in die Stadt. In Gedanken ging ich nochmals die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages durch. Doch ich kam einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig. Plötzlich verdunkelte ein riesiger Schatten den Himmel und das Taxi wurde regelrecht in zwei Teile zerrissen. Der Fahrer und ich wurden durch die Luft geschleudert und ich knallte voll mit dem Rücken auf den Asphalt. Für ein paar Sekunden sah ich nur Sterne. Doch dann packten mich riesige Klauen. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, mit einem etwas getrübten Blick, harrte ich der Dinge die da kamen. „Ich wurde ausgesandt um deine jämmerliche Existenz auszulöschen, Sterblicher!“ grollte die Donnernde Stimme des Drachen Kūtsu. Ich brachte nur ein stottern zustande als ich antwortete „W…W… Was ? W…Wieso? W…Warum denn? Ich habe doch niemanden etwas getan. Ich will nicht sterben!!“

„Du wagst es dich den Anordnungen des Dunklen Herrschers zu widersetzen?“ brüllte der Drache.

„A…Aber wer ist dieser „Dunkle Herrscher“ überhaupt?“ fragte ich verwirrt. Bevor der Drache antworten ging ein wahrer Regen von Pfeilen auf ihn nieder wobei einige Pfeil mich nur um Haaresbreite verfehlten. Der Drache brüllte auf und ließ mich sehr unsanft fallen. Wie aus dem Nichts war eine zerlumpte, schrecklich zugerichtete Gestalt aufgetaucht. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, da mein Blick immer noch etwas getrübt war. Diese Person kannte ich doch!! Ja natürlich! Es war dieser Irre der mich gestern umbringen wollte! Nur sah er heute schrecklich aus! Völlig blutüberströmt konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und versuchte immer wieder taumelnd das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Wenn du wieder gekommen bist um mich zu töten, musst du dich wohl hinten anstellen, denn wie du siehst ist dieser „Kleine“ hier gerade dabei! Aber ….. so wie du aussiehst, kann ich mir sowieso nicht vorstellen, dass du das in deinem Zustand schaffen könntest!“ rief ich ihm ironisch zu.

„Nein ich bin nicht gekommen um die zu töten Kleiner! Ich…“. Der verrückte Typ wurde rüde unterbrochen.

„Duuu!“ brüllte der Drache. „Du lebst noch?!“

Der Wolfsmensch ignorierte ihn. „Ich, naja …. Ich glaube es ja selbst kaum… aber… ich bin gekommen um die zu **retten**!“ keuchte er. „Im Übrigen…. Ich heiße Ryōshi, aber genauer vorstellen können wir uns später noch. Jetzt müssen wir sehen dass wir wegkommen!“ Mit diesen Worten packte er mich am Kragen meines T-Shirts, zerrte mich hoch und schleifte mich mit sich auf ein in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchtendes Portal zu, dass sich soeben vor uns geöffnet hatte. Er fixierte mich mit seinen wolfartigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Los komm schon! Beil dich oder willst du als Rostbraten enden?!“

„Das möchte ich sicher nicht! Aber.. du erwürgst mich noch! Oder willst du mich doch umbringen? LASS MICH LOS!!“ keuchte ich.

„Verräter, du und dieser Bengel werdet schön hierbleiben!“ mischte sich der Drache ein. „Jetzt sollt ihr durch den Befehl seiner Majestät Kurayami hingerichtet werden!“. Eine wahre Feuersbrust quoll aus seinem Maul hervor und kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Wir beide mussten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Beine in die Hand nehmen und katapultierten uns in letzter Sekunde kopfüber durch das Portal. Jedoch nicht ohne vorher leicht angekokelt zu werden!

 

 

  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eine neue Welt

Ich erwachte in einer mir völlig unbekannten Welt. Über mir breitete sich das unglaublichste Firmament, mit mir völlig unbekannte Sternbilder aus das ich je gesehen hatte. Von Osten her dämmerte es gerade. „Brrr, ist das hier kalt!“ murmelte ich vor mich hin und rieb mir die Arme. „Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier gelandet, in einem Kühlschrank?!“ grummelte ich. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst dass ich so gut wie nackt war. Von meiner Kleidung war nur noch ein kläglicher verkokelter Rest übrig. Deshalb war mir also so kalt! Da legte sich plötzlich ein starker Arm um meine Hüfte und jemand drängte sich von hinten eng an mich. Vor Schreck erstarrte ich im ersten Moment drehte mich dann aber langsam um. Vor Erleichterung gab ich einen Stoßseufzer von mir. Es war nur dieser Irre, dieser Ryōshi! Ich wollte ihn wachrütteln, doch stattdessen schlang er seine Arme um mich, murmelte „Schätzchen“ und drückte mir einen dicken, fetten Kuss auf den Mund! Zuerst brachte ich kein Wort heraus so verblüfft war ich, doch dann erfüllte mich brandheiße Wut. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!“ brüllte ich und zog fest an seinen Ohren. Wieder erwarten gingen diese nicht ab sondern erreichte nur, dass Ryōshi wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochfuhr und wie am Spieß aufschrie. „AUU! Wieso hast du das gemacht?!“ fauchte er mich an. „Das tut doch weh!“.

„Ach ja?“ brüllte ich zurück „Ich dachte die sind nicht echt! Ich dachte du bist nur so’n durchgeknallter Mangaotaku“

„Und wie echt die sind! Und wer ist hier ein Otaku?“ brüllte er zurück. Da erst erinnerte ich mich wieder wieso ich eigentlich so aufgebracht war. „Du hast mich GEKÜSST!!“ warf ich Ryōshi vor

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „W..WAAS?! N...Nein das kann nicht sein!! Ich bin doch nicht schwul!!“. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das kann nicht sein! Und selbst wenn…. Dann ist das nur passiert weil du die wie eine Frau angefühlt hast!!“. Diesmal war ich es dem die Kinnlade herunterfiel. „ Oh Mann!! Du hast echt ‘n Vogel!“ ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du die Güte hättest mir zu sagen wo wir hier eigentlich sind, wäre mir sehr geholfen“ maulte ich. Erst jetzt blickte er sich um. „Ach! Wir sind in der Šávewüste gelandet!“

Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Der Šávewüste1?“. Ryōshi sah mich abschätzend an. „Ach ja. Ich hatte völlig vergessen dass du nur ein Mensch bist. Nun ja, ich zeichne dir jetzt auf wo wir uns befinden“, mit diesen Worten zeichnete er eine Karte in den Sand. „Wir befinden uns hier, im Südosten. Dies ist das Hoheitsgebiet des Nomadenkönigreichs Hét2. Und wir müssen nach Norden, über diese Bergkette. Dahinter finden wir sicher einen Ort wo wir Kleidung und Proviant bekommen, denn über Beides verfügen wir im Moment nicht. Also los, wir müssen uns auf die Socken machen, oder es wird zu heiß und wir sterben am Hitzschlag oder am Durst. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg“. Er marschierte einfach los ohne darauf zu achten ob ich ihm folgen würde. „Hey Wolf! Warte auf mich Wir können doch nicht einfach die Wüste ohne Wasser durchqueren“ rief ich ihm nach. „Und was ist mit deinen Verletzungen?“.

„Meine Verletzungen werden schon heilen und die Sache mit dem Wasser… **.** Das können wir erst am Fuße der Berge finden. Also komm schon!“.

∞

Die ganze Nacht bis zum nächsten Morgen wanderten wir ununterbrochen durch die Wüste. Erst als die Gluthitze uns zu viel werden drohte suchten wir uns einen Unterschlupf. Wir hatten unglaubliches Glück eine winzige grüne Stelle inmitten der sengenden Wüste zu finden die uns Schatten spenden konnte.

Mit letzter Kraft erreichten wir am frühen Morgen eine am Fuße der Berge gelegene Oase. „Ryōshi!“ flehte ich „bitte lass uns hier eine Rast machen. Ich kann nicht mehr!“. Der Angesprochen drehte sich um und nickte „wir sollten wirklich eine Rast machen und Kräfte tanken, wir haben noch einen anstrengenden Auf- und Abstieg vor uns.“ Er setzte sich neben mich und begann seine Wunden zu lecken. „Nein! Lass das! Das fängt sonst noch an zu Eitern!“ rief ich. „Zuerst müssen wir deine Verletzungen säubern und dann so gut wie möglich verbinden!“.

„Und mit was? Wir haben doch nichts mehr!“ maulte er.

Ich überlegte einige Sekunden und entschied mich „wir nehmen einfach die Reste meiner Hose! Ich wasche sie und dann geht’s ans Verbinden!“. Er grummelte noch eine Weile, ließ es sich dann aber doch gefallen.

Die Besteigung des Gebirges war eine weitere Quälerei. Wir durchquerten bei unserem Aufstieg mehrere Klimazonen. Am Gipfel mussten wir uns durch hüfthohen Schnee kämpfen! Doch am Ende hatten wir es geschafft. Wir hatten den Rand des Waldes erreicht. Ich war todmüde, mobilisierte aber meine letzten Kraftreserven, denn Ryōshi meinte dass es tiefer im Wald einen besseren und geschützteren Lagerplatz gäbe. Denn in der Nacht seien hier sehr gefährliche Kreaturen auf der Jagd. Als wir endlich die Lichtung erreicht hatten, war ich am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich überließ es Ryōshi für ein Feuer zu sorgen dass uns vor den Kreaturen der Nacht schützten sollte.

∞

Ich wurde durch Vogelgezwitscher und einem kontinuierlichen Plätschern geweckt. Verschlafen reckte ich mich und setzte mich auf. Rund um mich herum war nur Wald und von Ryōshi war nichts zu sehen. Nach einer Weile bekam ich großen Durst. Immer noch etwas schlaftrunken, wankte ich zu der kleinen Quelle, bückte mich und tauchte meine Hände in das kühle Nass. Doch kaum hatte der erste Tropfen meine Lippen berührt, wurde die Lichtung in ein gleißendes Licht getaucht. Ich konnte nicht sagen ob nur ein paar Sekunden oder Stunden vergangen waren, als ich meine Sehkraft zurückerhielt. Doch etwas hatte sich gravierend verändert. Alles war auf einmal in Schwarz-weiß getaucht und meine anderen Sinne waren um ein vielfaches schärfer als normal. Was war nur los? Ich schüttelte den Kopf um ihn freizukriegen. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. Ich senkte den Blick und begegnete meinem Spiegelbild im Wasser. Ich glaubte zu träumen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ein Hirsch! Ich war auf einmal ein Hirsch!! Plötzlich störte lautes Gelächter die friedliche Ruhe des Waldes. Ich drehte mich um, oder zumindest versuchte es. Denn mit meiner plötzlichen Vierbeinigkeit kam ich noch nicht zurecht. Schließlich schaffte ich es leicht torkelnd und wen sah ich da, sie vor Lachen kringelnd? Ryōshi! „Du… hihi… du bist ein… hihi ein Hirsch, ein Hirsch!! Er kippte fast von dem umgestürzten Baumstamm auf dem er saß. „Mpfff, ich glaubs ja nicht, hahaha, es ist einfach zum Todlachen“. Wut stieg in mir hoch, eine blinde, gewalttätige Wut, die sich einen Weg nach draußen suchte. Diese Wut ließ mich volle Kontrolle über meinen neuen Körper erlangen. Aus einem Instinkt heraus senkte ich den Kopf, sondierte mein Ziel und sprengte los. „Hahaha, hey was zum? .. Hey hey!?! Nun mal langsam mein Freund! N…NEIIIN!! So beruhig dich doch! Das willst du doch gar nicht tun!!“ Er sprang auf und machte dass er fortkam. Wir jagten eine Weile kreuz und quer durch den Wald, der Wolf voraus, ich ihm dicht auf den Fersen, bereit ihn aufs Geweih zu nehmen.

Auf einmal perlte ein zartes, weibliches Gelächter durch den Wald. Erde und Moos aufwirbelnd stoppte ich und blickte mich nach der Quelle des Lachens suchend um. Es traf mich wie ein Blitz! Vor mir stand die schönste Frau der ich je begegnet war!! Ich hatte mich auf den ersten Blick in die Unbekannte verliebt! Aber sie war nicht allein. Eine zweite Frau stand neben ihr. Beide trugen Kleider im altasiatischen Stil, jedoch so umgearbeitet, dass sie auf Reisen größtmöglichen Komfort boten. Beide waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht: die eine groß und kräftig, mit grünen Augen, dicken, roten Haaren die zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten waren sowie Katzenohren und –schwanz. Die Andere war ebenfalls groß aber zierlich wie eine Elfe, mit wunderschönen ebenholzfarbenen Augen und ebenso dunklen Haaren, welche sie nach altjapanischer Art hochgesteckt trug. Ihre augenscheinliche Zerbrechlichkeit und ätherische Schönheit zogen mich unwiderstehlich an. Mein Herz war erfüllt von überquellender Liebe zu ihr! Ich versuchte zu sprechen, doch nur ein Röhren kam aus meinem Mund.

„Sakura3, sag, wieso starrt er mich so seltsam an?“ fragte sie ihre Begleiterin. Sie hatte die lieblichste Stimme die ich je gehört hatte. Ihre Begleiterin lachte hämisch. „Denk dir nichts dabei, er scheint ein wenig dümmlich zu sein. Und er ist äußerst unhöflich. Sich in Gegenwart von Damen nicht zurückzuverwandeln! Unerhört!“

„Verzeiht mir, meine Damen aber… er ist in keinster Weise unhöflich! Er mag vielleicht etwas seltsam sein, aber naja… egal. Er hat aus einer Quelle getrunken und wie es scheint hat das Wasser seinen Tiergeist geweckt. Deshalb hat er noch keine Kontrolle über ihn!“

Beide nickten verständnisvoll.

„Das muss doch beschämend sein!“ säuselte die Katzendame.

„Was meint ihr?!“ fragte Ryōshi etwas pikiert.

„Na was wohl! Ein Wolfsmensch lässt sich von einem gerade erst „erwachten“ Hirschmenschen durch den Wald hetzten!“.

Während die beiden sich in einen heftigen Streit verwickelten, erfasste mich ein heftiges, schmerzhaftes Kribbeln. Wieder strahlte das gleißende, regenbogenfarbene Licht auf. Und da stand ich nun wieder menschlich, splitterfasernackt vor den anderen. So schnell ich konnte hechtete hinter den nächsten Busch. Die die sich Sakura nannte blickte mich ungeniert mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen an, während die Elfe sich beschämt, aber leise kichernd abgewandt hatte. Ich räusperte mich „Hrghhm. Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, meine Damen! Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte mir etwas zum Anziehen zu leihen?“. Die beiden Frauen blickten sich an, wobei die Katzenlady verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Nach einem kurzen Disput gab diese aber nach und ging Gottergeben zu ihren Reisetaschen, kramte eine Weile herum, und kam dann mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen auf mich zu. Nur Sekunden später raste ein Kleiderbündel mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu. „Uff! Danke auch!“ keuchte ich.

„Wenn wir schon unsere Kleider mit euch teilen müssen, dann sagt uns doch gefälligst eure Namen!“ maulte Sakura.

Ich warf Ryōshi, der inzwischen zu mir getreten war, einen kurzen Blick zu. Konnten wir den Frauen trauen? Mein Reisebegleiter lächelte charmant und antwortete formvollendet „Mein werter Name lautet Koshō4 und der da“, er zeigte auf mich „der da wird Karasu5 genannt“. Ich wollte ihn schon korrigieren aber sein warnender Blick hielt mich zurück. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Kleiderbündel zu. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht glauben was ich da sah! Frauenkleider! Es waren Frauenkleider! Ich stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Aber ich brauchte etwas zu anziehen, so blieb mir keine Wahl. Als ich hinter den Büschen hervor kam, quollen Ryōshi fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Die Frauenkleider stehen dir aber gut!“

„Ach halt die Klappe“ grummelte ich, „lieber trage ich Frauenkleider als das ich nackt herumlaufe“. Ich verstummte als die zarte Schönheit auf mich zukam. „ich möchte nicht aufdringlich sein… aber … der Kimono sitzt nicht korrekt! Darf ich dir helfen es zu richten?“. Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. „N…Natürlich! Es wäre mir eine Ehre!“. Mit wenigen Handgriffen korrigierte sie den Sitz des Kimonos. Ihr so nah zu sein raubte mir den Atem. Ich musste mich erst räuspern um ihr danken zu können. „Ich danke euch!“. Sie errötete leicht.

„Dō itashimashite6!“ antwortete sie. „Mein Name ist Hikari7“

„Mein Freund Koshō und ich sind auf dem Weg ins nächste Dorf beziehungsweise die nächste Stadt, nur sind wir uns uneinig über dessen genauen Standort. Könntet ihr uns sagen in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen, oder …. würdet ihr uns begleiten?“

∞

Eigentlich wollte ich vor den Toren der Stadt warten bis Ryōshi mir angemessen Kleider bringen würde, weil es mir sehr peinlich war und ich nicht in Frauenkleider gesehen werden wollte. Ich sträubte mich zunächst gegen die Versuche von Ryōshi mich mit sich zu zerren. Schließlich warf er mich einfach über seine Schulter und nahm mich mit! Oh ‚Gott war das peinlich!! Wir waren nur einige Meter in die Stadt hineingegangen als ich meinen Freund inständig bat mich herunter zulassen da ich alleine gehen konnte. Er ließ mich tatsächlich los nur schnappte er sich stattdessen meine Hand „Nur Vorsorglich! Dass du mir nicht wegläufst!“ erklärte er mir. Für mich war dies der peinlichste Tag meines bisherigen Lebens, so dachte ich zumindest. Damals wusste ich jedoch noch nicht was alles erst auf mich zukam!! Alle Leute denen wir begegneten starrten mich an als sei ich ein Perverser. Am Marktplatz kauften wir neue Kleider, wobei ich mir nicht sicher war woher wir plötzlich so viel Geld hatten. Ich hatte Ryōshi in Verdacht, es sich bei anderen Passanten „organisiert“ zu haben, sagte jedoch nichts. Ich war nur froh endlich passende Kleidung zu haben. Sie bestand aus einer kurzärmeligen roten Wickeltunika, engen schwarzen Lederhosen und weichen, kniehohen Stiefeln. Um uns bei den beiden Damen zu bedanken luden wir sie zum Essen ein.

„So! Nun erzählt uns noch mal wer ihr beiden eigentlich seid und wo ihr herkommt. Es ist offensichtlich dass ihr nicht von hier seid! Also…?“ Sakura blickte uns fragend an. Wir saßen in einer Schänke, vor uns eine Schüssel mit dampfendem Eintopf. „Er und ich stammen eigentlich aus dem Süden, genauer gesagt aus der Wüstenstadt Čám. Wir sind auf der Flucht vor der imperialen Armee. Aus irgendeinem mir völlig unerfindlichen Grund wollen die uns an den Kragen“ Ryōshi lächelte sie unschuldig an. Ich konnte ein ironisches Prusten nicht unterdrücken, unglaublich mit welcher Kunstfertigkeit Ryōshi Wahrheit und Lüge verbinden konnte! Da merkte ich, dass mich Hikari ansah. Da konnte und wollte ich dieses wunderbare Geschöpf nicht weiter belügen! „Wir sind nicht…“ weiter kam ich nicht. Ryōshi hatte mich am Hinterkopf gepackt und mein Gesicht in die dampfende Schüssel mit Eintopf gesteckt. „Pruust, Keuch! DUUU… TROTTEL!!!!“ brüllte ich ihn an. Der Eintopf tropfte von meinem Gesicht. „WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?!“ außer mir vor Wut stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Alle in der Schänke starrten uns an und Sakura, die Tigerfrau kugelte sich vor Lachen. „AAUUU!! NICHT SCHON WIEDER!! So lass doch meine Ohren los! BITTE!!“ jaule er. Die anderen Gäste johlten und feuerten uns lautstark an. Schließlich setzte Sakura unserer Rangelei ein Ende indem sie mich von Ryōshi herunterzog, uns beiden eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste und uns zwang gesittet am Tisch zu sitzen. Als die Anderen das mitbekamen protestierten sie zuerst wandten jedoch bald ihre Aufmerksamkeit von uns ab. „Du stammst nicht aus dieser Welt, deine Heimat liegt weit entfernt. Doch du wirst eine entscheidende Rolle im Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse spielen!“ murmelte Hikari plötzlich mit monotoner Stimme. Ich wandte mich ihr zu. „W….Was? Was hast du gesagt? Wie kannst du das wissen!? Und was meinst du mit entscheidender Rolle?“ fragte ich sie. Doch Hikari sah mich nur völlig verständnislos an. „Was soll ich mit was meinen?“ fragte sie völlig verwirrt. Ich blickte zu ihrer Begleiterin die leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Eigentlich sollte das niemand wissen, aber…. da ihr das jetzt miterlebt habt muss ich es euch wohl oder übel sagen…., sie hat das „Zweite Gesicht“. Sie weiß oft von Dingen, die sonst keiner wissen kann, hat immer wieder Visionen, kann sich aber an nichts erinnern, wenn sie aus ihrer Trance erwacht! Und nun.. sagt uns endlich die Wahrheit über euch“.

Ryōshi und ich waren sprachlos! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Kann es sein dass die werte Hikari aus dem königlichen Geschlecht derer von Mangetsu stammt? Ich dachte das Königshaus wäre seit zehn Jahren ausgelöscht!“ Kaum hatte

Ryōshi diese Worte ausgesprochen flog Sakura im wahrsten Sinne des Worts über den Tisch, packte ihn am Kragen, schüttelte ihn und zische sie ihm zu: „Spinnst du total?! So was hier laut auszusprechen!! Du weißt ja nicht ob nicht ein Spion des Dunklen sich unter den anderen Gästen befindet! Du TROTTEL!! Und wenn dieser deine Worte gehört hat, dann sollen die Götter uns gnädig sein!“. Die beiden wälzten sich, einander beschimpfend, am Boden umher, denn Ryōshi ließ sich eine solche Behandlung natürlich nicht gefallen, besonders nicht von einer Frau!! Wieder hatten wir die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Menge. Da stürzte plötzlich ein Stadtbewohner in den Gastraum der Schänke. Und brüllte „Der Feind!! Die Armee des dunklen Herrschers ist in unsere Stadt eingefallen!! Flieht! Flieht so schnell ihr könnt!!“ Nur Sekunden nachdem seine Worte im Raum verklungen waren brach die Hölle los! Alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gebäude zu kommen. Ryōshi und Sakura sprangen beiden vom Boden auf und rafften unsere jeweiligen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Auch auf der Straße herrschte das totale Chaos. Überall versuchten sich die Menschen vor den anrückenden Soldaten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wir versuchten alles um zusammen zu bleiben, wurden aber dennoch getrennt. In einem unachtsamen Moment wurde Hikari von dem Strom der Flüchtenden mitgerissen, ich konnte gerade noch ihre Hand packen wurde aber auch mitgezogen. Ryōshi und eine hysterische Sakura blieben zurück. Er musste sie mit aller Kraft festhalten, sonst wäre sie uns gefolgt. Ich konnte ihnen gerade noch zurufen, dass ich auf Hikari aufpassen würde.

∞

Erst nach einer Weile konnte ich uns dadurch aus dem Menschenstrom befreien indem ich uns durch die Einganspforte eines der Häuser zog. Dort verbrachten wir eine Weile. Ich erzählte Hikari meine Lebensgeschichte. Sie hörte mir interessiert zu und stellte mir viele Fragen über meine Welt. Ich war unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass ich trotz der gefährlichen Situation in der wir uns befanden ein wenig Zeit mit meiner Angebeteten verbringen konnte. Wir warteten bis es draußen vollkommen still geworden war. Die Straßen der Stadt waren bis auf die vereinzelt patrolierenden feindlichen Soldaten, die nach etwas oder jemanden zu suchen schienen und den niedergestreckten Leichen, wie leergefegt. Was war mit den anderen Menschen dieses Ortes nur geschehen? Die Soldaten konnten sie doch unmöglich alle getötet haben?

Immer wieder mussten wir uns vor den marodierenden Soldaten verstecken. Trotzdem ließen wir uns dadurch nicht von der Suche nach unseren Freunden abbringen. In einer der vielen winzigen Kaschemmen in einer der vielen düsteren Seitengassen im Randbezirk der Stadt, stießen wir schließlich auf Ryōshi und Sakura die sich dort vor dem Feind verborgen hatten. Für viel Wiedersehensfreude blieb uns keine Zeit, denn es hätte fatale Auswirkungen auf unsere Sicherheit haben können, weiter an diesem Ort zu bleiben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass wir so von den Soldaten gefunden würden war sehr hoch.

Damit wir aber möglichst nicht vom Feind entdeckt und gefangenen genommen würden (denn Ryōshi und ich waren uns nicht sicher ob wir nicht schon längst steckbrieflich gesucht würden), schlichen wir uns durch alle möglichen düsteren Gassen und Straßen, immer auf der Hut vor den Soldaten Richtung Marktplatz. Wir mussten uns unbedingt mehr Proviant besorgen da wir nun zu viert waren. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis man uns schlussendlich entdeckt hatte. Wir hatten den Marktplatz erreicht und unsere Tassen mit Lebensmittel gefüllt, da erschallten hinter uns aufgeregte Rufe. Die Soldaten hatten uns entdeckt! Was sollten wir nun tun? Wir blickten uns an. „Lauft!!“ brüllte ich, „Lauft!“. Wir stoben auseinander. Die Soldaten nahmen natürlich die Verfolgung auf. Sie jagten uns kreuz und quer durch die Stadt, bis wir in eine Sackgasse gerieten. Wir standen auf der obersten Stadtmauer über dem Abgrund. Die ganze Stadt war am Rand einer Klippe erbaut worden, so dass wir nun in der Falle saßen, vor uns der Abgrund hinter uns die Soldaten. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine wie die andere war so gut wie tödlich: erstens wir stellten uns den Soldaten und hofften auf einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod (wobei die Chance darauf gegen Null tendierte) oder wir sprangen von der Mauer in den sicheren Tod. Wir sahen uns wortlos an, fassten uns bei den Händen und sprangen. Noch im Sprung traf mich etwas hart am Hinterkopf und ich verlor das Bewusstsein noch bevor wir aufschlagen konnten.

1Trockenwüste

2Silber

3Kirschblüte

4Pfeffer

5Rabe

6Keine Ursache!

7Licht

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ich wachte in meinem eigenen Bett auf. Schlaftrunken murmelte ich „Hm?! Wieso bin ich zuhause? Träume ich etwa?!“ Ich wankte aus dem Schlafzimmer Richtung Küche. Ich hatte schon immer bunte und facettenreiche Träume gehabt, aber dieser hatte alles übertroffen. Konnte daran liegen, dass ich den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte, wie das Abendrot im Fenster mir zeigte. Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Traum aufschreiben und ein Buch daraus machen…

Noch immer halb träumend ging ich zum Kühlschrank. „Abend!“ murmelte ich Ryōshi zu.

Ryōshi??!!!!!

„WAAHH!!!“

Ich fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. „Duuuu?! A… Ab…. Aber …dddas…. Das war doch alles nur ein Traum oder?!“ Ich war schneeweiß und meine Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding.

„Hm?!“ murmelte er. „Nee, das war kein Traum Schatzi!!“. Er wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu in der er gelesen hatte als ich die Küche betreten hatte. „SCH…. SCHATZI!!? Was ERLAUBST du dir eigentlich hää!? Und eigentlich… WIESO trägst du überhaupt MEINE Klamotten, sag mir das bitte!!!“ fauchte ich.

„Erstens, meine Kleider waren schmutzig, zweitens hatte ich nichts zum Wechseln dabei, was nebenbei gesagt, wie du genau weißt und drittens du hast einen ganzen Schrank voll. Da fällt es sicher nicht auf wenn du mit mir teilst.“ Ryōshi machte ein selbstgefälliges Gesicht und grinste.

„Na ja, wenn du meinst, ich schulde dir ja was. Hast schließlich das Geld „besorgt“ dort, in der anderen ‚Welt. Damit sind wir nun quitt“ murmelte ich leise. Ich blickte mich um. „Wo sind die zwei Mädels?“ fragte ich den Wolf.

„Die beiden? Die habe ich im Zimmer deiner Eltern untergebracht; Es war da Größte und genügte schlussendlich den hochherrschaftlichen Ansprüchen. Die „Gäste“-Zimmer waren zu klein!!. Oh wie ich diese kleine Nervensäge hasse!!“ die letzten Worte hatte er regelecht gezischt. „Wen meinst du, doch wohl nicht die liebliche Prinzessin?“ fragte ich ihn leicht pikiert. „Deine ach so süße Kleine meine ich nicht, ich meine ihre versnobte, pingelige und starrköpfige Begleiterin. Diese elende Katze!! wetterte er.

Ich machte mich auf in Richtung Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern und ließ Ryōshi mit seinem Tobsuchtsanfall alleine.

∞

Unser Haus war groß aber nicht so protzig wie viele andere Häuser von Millionären. Wir hatten 5 Schlafzimmer, wobei jedes ein riesiges Bad mit eigenem eigenen Whirlpool hatte.

Das Zimmer meiner Eltern war das größte von allen. Kein Wunder also das Sakura es sich für die Prinzessin ausgesucht hatte. ich klopfte an die Tür doch als niemand antwortete trat ich ein. Es war leer! Das Zimmer war leer!! Da hörte ich plätschern und ein weibliches Kichern aus dem Badezimmer. Ich klopfte auch an diese Tür. „Herein“ ließ sich die Stimme der Prinzessin von drinnen vernehmen. Gleichzeitig ertönte ein entsetztes Keuchen „Prinzessin!!“ Ich öffnete die Tür, „Bitte entschuldigt die Störung... weiter kam ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Beiden völlig nackt hinter der Tür standen! Mit starkem Nasenbluten kippte ich aus den Latschen.

∞

Etwas geschwächt durch den Blutverlust lümmelte ich im Küchensessel. Gemeinsam mit ōkami und den, inzwischen angezogenen Damen saß ich im Küchentisch. Ich hatte mir Taschentuchpfropfen in die Nase gesteckt um die Blutung zu stoppen…

„Ähm…. Also… Eines würde mich interessieren… Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wie zum Teufel sind wir hierhergekommen?! Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, bevor ich in meinem Zimmer aufwachte war, dass wir von der Mauer gesprungen sind.“ Sakura begann zu erzählen…. „Als wir in die Tiefe sprangen, hat dich ein Stein am Kopf getroffen und du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Bevor wir auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnten hat sich in Dimensionsportal geöffnet… und wir sind in dem See gelandet.“ „Dem See?“ fragte ich. „ „Ja, dieser See in diesem riesigen Garten… du weißt schon... ich glaube ihr nennt das “Park“ begann Sakura zu erzählen:

„Jedenfalls, wussten wir nicht wo wir waren und wie wir uns verhalten sollten, so übernahm ōkami die Führung. Da er ja schon in deiner Welt gewesen ist und sich, so wie er sagte eher gut auskannte, ließen wir das zu. Er meinte er wisse wo du wohnst.

Ich blickte zu ōkami, der ignorierte mich aber. „Ja, und dann?“ fragte ich.

„Naja… auf der Straße haben uns alle angestarrt… als wären wir … naja … Monster…“ murmelte Hikari. „Jedenfalls bis der Wolf sie vertrieben hat.

Danach hat er uns zu deinem Wohnsitz gebracht… als wir ihn fragten woher er denn die Schlüssel hätte… da meinte er nur er habe sie dir abgenommen. Er war es auch der uns unsere Gemächer zugeteilt hat…“ diesen Satz flüsterte sie nur noch.

„Stimmt, so war das! Ich habe dich auch in dein Zimmer gebracht und dir die nassen Kleider ausgezogen (und eine trockene Hose aus dem Schrank angezogen). Ganz nebenbei gesagt habe ich mich dann auch an deinen Kleidern bedient.

„Aha… so war das also…“ murmelte ich. „Wehe du machst das noch einmal Ryōshi…! Und was habt ihr jetzt vor? Wie soll es weitergehen?“

„ Na was wohl… wir bleiben erst einmal hier bei dir!“

Ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn, was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? Das hier war noch immer MEINE Wohnung… doch er spielte sich hier als Besitzer auf!

Hikari riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie, „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid! Wir… wir wollten uns nicht aufdrängen… nur es ist so… wir können sonst nirgends hin… dies ist nicht unsere Welt.“

„Nein, nicht do…“ weiter kam ich nicht.

„Das wäre doch wohl noch schöner, nachdem was wir für euch beide getan haben!“ grollte Sakura.

Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint!! Ihr könnt natürlich bleiben solange ihr wollt…“

„Wunderbar!“ kam es von Ryōshi.

Ich war ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, und wandte mich dann schließlich wieder an die beiden Frauen.

„Es gibt da nur ein Problem… ich muss morgen wieder in die Schule. Es ist zwar nur noch eine Woche bis Schulschluss, aber...“, ich brach ab als ich die verwirrten Blicke von Hikari und Sakura bemerkte. „Was ist los?“ fragte ich sie.

„Naja…“ die Beiden blickten sich an „wir haben uns gefragt was diese Schule ist, in die du diese Woche noch gehen musst!“

„WAAAS!?“ rief ich „ ihr wisst nicht was eine Schule ist?!“

„Nein…“

„ Nun… Schule… es ist ein Ort des Lernens und der Wissensvermittlung… ja so kann man es ausdrücken..“

„Ah! Du meinst eine Magierakademie!!“ rief Hikari aus.

„Nein eine Schule ist keine Magierakademie (da es bei uns in unserer Welt keine Magie [mehr] gibt!), es ist einfach ein Ort des Wissens.“ Ich seufzte, „Dort lernt man Dinge wie Mathematik, Biologie (das ist die Lehre des Lebens), Fremdsprachen, Geographie und viele andere Fächer, die für unsere Welt wichtig sind!“

„Oh das klingt interessant! Wäre es denn möglich das du mir einige deiner Schriftrollen leihst? Ich würde gerne genaueres über diese Dinge die du erwähnt hast, wissen“ bat Hikari schüchtern.

„N-natürlich… eh… warte einen Moment…“ stotterte ich und eilte in mein Büro aka Studierzimmer aka Bibliothek.

Zurück in der Küche, mit einigen meiner Schulbüchern im Arm, legte ich diese vor Hikari und den anderen auf den Tisch. „Hier… das sind ein paar meiner… „Schriftrollen“ wie du es nennst. Ich brauche sie zur Zeit nicht. Hoffe es ist was interessantes für dich dabei!“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte sitzt schon ewig auf meinem Server...  
> Figuren und Plot sind ganz meins...  
> Hoffe es gefällt euch, bitte auch um Verbesserungsvorschläge  
> Kein Betareader!


End file.
